picsoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Lillian Disney
| date de décès = 16 décembre 1997 | lieu de décès = Holmby Hills, Los Angeles, Californie, | âge au décès = 98 | nationalité = États-Unienne | profession = Intervalliste et secrétaire pour les Studios Disney (avant son mariage avec Walt) puis femme au foyer | activité principale = | activités autres = | formation = | hommage = Introduite aux Disney Legends en 2003 | ascendants = Jeannette Short Bounds (mère) Willard Pehall Bounds (père) | conjoint = Walt Disney (13 juillet 1925 - 15 décembre 1966) John Louis Truyens (1969 - 24 février 1981) | descendant = Diane Marie Disney Miller (fille biologique) Sharon Mae Disney Brown Lund (fille adoptive) | famille = Bounds, DisneyPour plus d'informations sur la famille Bounds, voir ici. | signature = }} Lillian Marie Bounds Disney'''Bien qu'elle ait épousé un homme nommé John Louis Truyens après la mort de Walt, il semble que Lillian n'ait pas pris le nom de famille de ce dernier, puisqu'il ne figure pas sur sa pierre tombale, contrairement à sa fille Sharon, qui y arbore son nom de jeune fille, ainsi que les noms de famille de ses deux époux (cf : en.wikipédia). (15 février 1899 — 16 décembre 1997), née '''Bounds, surnommée « Lilly » ou encore « Madame Queen » (« Mrs. Queen »), plus connue sous le simple nom de Lillian Disney, était une intervalliste et secrétaire états-unienne ayant travaillé pour la société Disney. Elle était également connue de son vivant pour être l'épouse du célèbre Walt Disney, ainsi que la mère spirituelle du personnage de Mickey Mouse. Biographie thumb|left|Une des rares photographies de Lillian Disney enfant.|216x216px Née le mercredi 15 février 1899 à Spalding, en Idaho, aux États-Unis sous le nom complet de Lillian Marie Bounds, la jeune femme est issue d'une famille humble. Dernière d'une fratrie de dix enfants, elle est la fille de Jeannette Short Bounds et Willard Pehall Bounds, qui travaille alors en tant que forgeron et maréchal fédéral à Lapwai, aux États-Unis. En décembre 1923, la benjamine de la famille déménage à Los Angeles pour trouver un emploi, rejoignant sa sœur Hazel Cottrell, qui a immigré là-bas quelques années plus tôt. La même année, alors que Roy et Walt Disney recherchent une assistante pour les épauler dans leur travail sur la série des Alice Comedies, le second demande à sa secrétaire, Kathleen Dollard, si elle connaît une personne qui aurait les qualités requises pour pourvoir le poste. Quelques temps après, la secrétaire en parle à son amie Lillian, fraîchement débarquée d'Idaho, en lui disant au préalable, en plaisantant : Texte original : Le poste se trouvant à quelques minutes de chez elle à pied, Lillian Bounds se rend au Kingswell Studio pour passer un entretien d'embauche. La première fois qu'elle rencontre Walt, il ne porte pas de costume, arborant simplement .En version originale : . À l'issue de cette entrevue, Walt engage la jeune femme comme secrétaire et intervalliste pour 15 $ par semaine. Au début du travail de la toute nouvelle angeline, Walt propose régulièrement à Lillian et Kathleen de les ramener chez elles dans le vieux pick-up que le frère de Walt, Roy, a acheté pour les besoins des Studios. Un soir de 1924, alors qu'il est très tard, la collègue de Lillian est la première déposée : lorsqu'il ramène Lillian, cette dernière lui raconte son enfance dans l'Idaho ; cela émeut M. Disney, qui tombe réciproquement sous le charme de son employée. Dans la soirée, la jeune femme et son patron s'échangent leur premier baiser. Définitivement émouchée de son employeur, Lillian propose maintes fois à son amoureux de rencontrer ses parents. Mais Walt refuse, puisqu'il veut avant tout économiser quarante dollars pour s'acheter un costume, ayant pour soucis de faire une bonne impression à ses futurs beaux-parents. Le tête-à-tête se fait finalement en 1925. Lors de celui-ci, Walt réalise enfin l'un de ses plus beaux rêves : obtenir la main de sa dulcinée. thumb|right|200x200px|Lillian et Walt, tenant leur fillette tant attendue (Diane Disney) dans leurs bras. Après son mariage avec Walt, le 13 juillet 1925, la jeune femme, alors devenue Lillian Disney, arrête brutalement sa carrière d'intervalliste et de secrétaire pour pouvoir entièrement se consacrer à la construction d'une descendance pour son mari.Bien que Lillian collabore exceptionnellement avec sa belle-sœur Edna Disney, sa sœur Hazel Cottrell et son époux Walt Disney sur le court-métrage ''L'Avion fou, sorti le 15 mai 1928 en version muette. Lors d'un voyage en train, en 1928, Walt montre des croquis d'une souris qu'il a créé à Lillian, et lui dit qu'il l'appellerait « Mortimer Mouse ». Rétorquant ne pas aimer cette appellation, Lillian propose un nom qui lui plaît plus : « Mickey Mouse ». C'est donc grâce à Lillian que la souris intrépide et aventurière que nous connaissons aujourd'hui s'appelle ainsi.On peut noter que c'est finalement un rat anthropomorphe, accessoirement rival de Mickey dans le cœur de Minnie, Mortimer Ratino (Mortimer Mouse en version originale), qui hérite du nom d'origine de la souris. Lillian et les enfants thumb|247x247px|left|Lillian et Walt Disney en compagnie de leurs filles Diane (à droite) et Sharon Disney (à gauche), en 1959. Quelques temps plus tard, Lillian tombe deux fois enceinte. Malheureusement, la grossesse se conclut à chaque fois par un échec... Les deux fausses couches de Lillian sont de véritables épreuves pour le couple, qui s'imagine alors ne pas avoir d'héritier. Néanmoins, en 1933, Lillian tombe une troisième fois enceinte. Walt, tout excité à l'idée la venue de l'enfant, change une pièce de leur maison en nursery et la fait décorer en bleu et rose.En effet, à ce moment là, on ne connaît pas encore le sexe du bébé. Finalement, le 18 décembre 1933, comme un cadeau de Noël avant l'heure, Lillian accouche d'une petite fille prénommée Diane Marie Disney. Quatre ans après, en janvier 1937, après que Lillian ait finalement fait trois fausses couches, les époux Disney, voyant que la mère de famille éprouve trop de difficultés à tomber enceinte de manière naturelle, prennent finalement la décision d'adopter un enfant. C'est ainsi que Sharon Mae Disney (née sous X, le 21 décembre 1936), fillette âgée de deux semaines, entre dans leur vie, venant agrandir la petite famille. Dans l'objectif de tenir loin d'eux la presse américaine, Walt et Lillian font récupérer Sharon à l'hôpital par le jardinier et la gouvernante de Diane. Dans l'objectif de préserver leur fille biologique et de ne pas privilégier leur fille biologique, le couple Disney bannie le sujet-même de l'adoption du foyer familial, et efface toutes les preuves qui permettraient de remonter à la famille biologique de l'enfant. thumb|right|Sunnee, la chienne des Disney, en compagnie de ses maîtres.|252x252pxLes heureux parents procurent une immense affection à leurs deux petites filles, qui se transforme au fil du temps en une obsession de la sécurité des deux fillettes. En effet, dès leur plus jeune âge, le couple interdit à Sharon et Diane de sortir jouer toutes seules dans le voisinage. À l'époque où les fillettes sont encore bébés, le couple fait poser des barreaux aux fenêtres de la nursery installée dans la maison familiale pour éviter une quelconque tentative d'enlèvement. Mais malgré cela, dans certaines interviews réalisées dans les années 2000-2010, Diane avoue avec beaucoup de nostalgie que Lillian et Walt ont été de très bons parents pour sa sœur et elle. Après la mort de son époux Le mari de Lillian, Walt Disney, quitte notre monde le 15 décembre 1966, des causes d'un cancer du poumon. Devenue veuve après quarante-et-un de mariage, Lilian met un certain temps à se remettre du décès de son époux. Elle se remarie finalement avec un certain John Louis Truyens en 1969, jusqu'au décès de ce dernier le 24 février 1981. En 1971, Lillian réalise l'un des derniers projets de Walt en participant à la création de la California Institute of the Arts, école d'arts basée à Valencia, dans la banlieue de Los Angeles en Californie. thumb|200x200px|left|Lillian en compagnie de son mari Walt, dans les années 1960. Le dimanche 12 mai 1987, Mme Disney annonce qu'elle ferait un don de cinquante millions de dollars à la ville de Los Angeles, dans l'objectif de bâtir une nouvelle salle de concerts qui sera imaginée par l'architecte américano-canadien Frank Gehry. La salle Philharmonique, dont la construction débute en 2001, est achevée en octobre 2003. Ce don est un des derniers gestes de bienfaisance importants de Lillian. En 1994, alors qu'une biographie apparemment mensongère contant la face cachée de Walt Disney intitulée Walt Disney : Hollywood's Dark Prince (écrite par Marc Eliot) vient de paraître, Lillian rétorque à propos de son premier conjoint : Traduit approximativement de l'anglais au français. Texte original : Décès et réactions Le mardi 16 décembre 1997, Lillian quitte le monde des vivants des causes d'un accident vasculaire cérébrale lui ayant pris la veille. Selon ses proches, elle serait paisiblement décédée pendant la nuit, durant son sommeil. Elle est enterrée avec son premier époux et amour de toujours, Walt Disney, au Forest Lawn Memorial Park (Glendale), laissant derrière elle une fille, dix petits-enfants et treize arrières petits-enfants. thumb|left|L'emplacement de la pierre tombale de Walt et Lillian Disney, au Forest Lawn Memorial Park (Glendale). Leur plaque commémorative est souvent complètement obscurcie par des buissons.|200x200pxSa mort a un immense retentissement dans le monde entier, étant même évoquée dans un article à part entière du célèbre et prestigieux quotidien new-yorkais ''The New York Times.Voir l'article ici (rédigé en anglais). Quelques temps après son décès, plusieurs proches de Lillian s'expriment sur sa disparition. Roy E. Disney, neveu de Mme Disney et alors vice-président de la Walt Disney Company, dit : Traduit approximativement de l'anglais au français. Texte original : Le président de l'époque de la Walt Disney Company, Michael D. Eisner, a quant à lui déclaré : Traduit approximativement de l'anglais au français. Texte original : Dans une interview réalisée dans les années 2000, Diane Disney Miller, la fille aînée et biologique de Lillian, dit, lors d'une interview : .Version originale : . Récompenses et hommages thumb|216x216x|left| , wagon du Disneyland & Santa Fe Railroad.Avant et après sa mort, plusieurs personnalités ont tenu à rendre hommage à Lillian. En voici quelques uns parmi les plus marquants : *En 1955, année des trente-et-un ans de mariage de Lillian et Walt et de l'inauguration de son premier parc Disneyland, ce dernier baptise un wagon du Disneyland & Santa Fe Railroad, chemin de fer à vapeur encerclant le parc, , ce qui est évidemment une petite référence à son épouse, connue sous le surnom de . Ceci est assez ironique, en sachant que Mme Disney trouvait alors qu'un parc serait un véritable gouffre financier, croyant même à un échec total. *thumb|right|216x216px| , locomotive du Walt Disney World Railroad.En 1971, au Walt Disney World Resort, en Floride, on découvre qu'un train a notamment été construit, comme pour le premier Disneyland quelques années plus tôt : il s'agit du Walt Disney World Railroad, constitué de quatre trains. Il faut savoir que chaque locomotive de train a été nommée d'après une personnalité ayant grandement contribué aux débuts de la Walt Disney Company. Ainsi, elles sont baptisées Walter E. Disney (Walt Disney lui-même), Roger E. Broggie (ami de Walt ayant travaillé pour lui comme imagineer), Roy O. Disney ''(Roy O. Disney lui-même), ainsi que (évidemment Lillian Disney, comme pour le premier Disneyland). *thumb|left|216x216px| , bateau à vapeur inauguré en 1977.Dans les années 1970, Walt Disney Imagineering Research & Development, Inc. crée une réplique d'un bateau à vapeur pour le Downtown Disney Floride, à Walt Disney World Resort, parc Disney se trouvant en Floride, appelé en l'honneur de la veuve Disney, qui vient inaugurer l'attraction le 1 mai 1977. *En 2003, la communauté Disney prête hommage à l'épouse de Walt Disney en l'introduisant aux Disney Legends. *Dans les années 2000, une nouvelle boutique souvenir ouvre ses portes au Disney Park (parc Disneyland des États-Unis) : elle porte le nom sympathique de Lilly's boutique, étant le diminutif et petit surnom de Lillian. [[Fichier:Lilly's_boutique.jpg|thumb|La façade de la boutique souvenir Lilly's boutique.|200x200px]] *La mère de Mickey Mouse et Amelia Fieldmouse a été prénommée Lillian Toponi par des fans en hommage à Lillian Disney, qui a contribué à la création de Mickey, et est donc de ce fait sa mère spirituelle. Interprétation au cinéma [[Fichier:2014-08-27_18h41_43.png|thumb|left|Lillian Disney, interprétée par Dendrie Taylor dans le film Dans l'ombre de Mary : La Promesse de Walt Disney.|200x200px]]Lillian Disney apparaît dans le film de 2013, Dans l'ombre de Mary : La Promesse de Walt Disney, alors interprétée par l'actrice Dendrie Taylor. Dans ce film, Lillian est un personnage secondaire, voire tertiaire, ne faisant que quelques apparitions en compagnie de son mari Walt Disney, joué pour l'occasion par le célèbre acteur états-unien Tom Hanks. Le choix du casting est d'ailleurs assez amusant, Tom Tanks étant un lointain cousin de la famille Disney. En coulisses Travaux pour Disney Tous les courts métrages suivants font partis de la série Alice Comedies, réalisée de 1923 à 1927, hormis le dernier : #''Alice's Wild West Show'', 1 mai 1924. #''Alice's Fishy Story'', 1 juin 1924. #''Alice and the Dog Catcher'', 1 juillet 1924. #''Alice the Peacemaker'', 1 août 1924. #''Alice Gets in Dutch'', 1 novembre 1924. #''Alice and the Three Bears'', 1 décembre 1924. #''Alice the Piper'', 15 décembre 1924. #''Alice Cans the Cannibals'', 1 janvier 1925. #''Alice the Toreador'', 15 janvier 1925. #''Alice Gets Stung'', 1 février 1925. #''Alice Solves the Puzzle'', 15 février 1925. #''Alice's Egg Plant'', 30 mai 1925. #''Alice Wins the Derby'', 12 juillet 1925. #''Alice Loses Out'', 15 juin 1925. #''Alice is Stage Struck'', 23 juin 1925. #''L'Avion fou'' (Plane Crazy en version originale), faisant partie de la série Mickey Mouse, sorti le 15 mai 1928. Famille biologique *'Frères et sœurs :' Roy O. Bounds, Sydney Bounds, Grace Bounds, Grover Bounds, Harry Bounds, Wade W. Bounds, Oscas R. Bounds, Ruth L. Bounds, James L. Bounds et Hazel Mae Bounds. *'Mère :' Jeannette Bounds (née Short). *'Père :' Willard Pehall Bounds. *'Nièces :' Marjorie Sewell Davis et Phyllis Bounds. *'Grand-mère paternelle :' Rachel Bounds (née Linville). *'Grand-père paternel :' James Lovelady Bounds. *'Grand-mère maternelle :' Anne E. Short (née Smith). *'Grand-père maternel :' Amos Clark Short. Liens externes thumb|right|Lillian Disney, en 1935.|202x202px *Lillian Disney sur Disneydreamer.com (anglais). *Lillian Disney sur le Wikipédia francophone. *Lillian Disney sur le Wikipédia anglophone. *Lillian Disney sur le Disney Wiki anglophone. *Lillian sur Chronique Disney. *Lillian Disney sur Geni (anglais). *Romance de « Lily » et Walt exposée sur The Walt Disney Family Museum (anglais). *Relation amoureuse de Lillian et Walt exposée sur Disney Avenue (anglais). *Registre de population prenant en compte Lillian, ses nombreux frères et sœurs et leurs parents (anglais). Notes et références Catégorie:Personnalité Catégorie:Personnalité décédée Catégorie:Personnalité américaine Catégorie:Famille Disney Catégorie:Personnalité introduite aux Disney Legends Catégorie:Personnalité féminine Catégorie:Famille Bounds Catégorie:Intervalliste Catégorie:Personnalité née en 1899 Catégorie:Personnalité décédée en 1997